Right Here Beside You
by scarletcat123
Summary: When you someone you care for is gone to a place you can't reach,and you just realised that you love him so much. And one day he came back for you,what'll you do? Miku x Len


**scarletcat123: hey guys! new story! please do enjoy guys! and please leave a review so I know what I lack about my stories and I can make it better.**

Right Here Beside You

Chapter 1

-000-

**_"Hey Miku?" _**

**_"Yeah?"_**

**_"After the competition,can I tell you something?" _**

**_"Sure!"_**

**_"Wish me luck okay?"_**

**_"Okay! Good luck Len! Be careful!"_**

**_..._**

**_That was the last time I've heard your voice, I never thought this day would come so soon.. I missed you already.. it makes my heart hurts,a piece of my heart has gone,empty because of you,only filled with hurt and emptiness. Although you haven't said anything to me,and we're not a couple,just this once.. I wanted to say my feelings to you. I don't even know what is your reply because you won't,you can't speak to me anymore and I can't see you anymore with that smile on your face. I will always remember our memories together,you're my bestfriend and no one can replace you. Sadness won't beat me and I'll always stay strong. I won't cry,I'm not going to cry! And.. although you can't reply me or even hear me,I will say it to you. I love you Len... always and forever... good bye.. _**

"ALRIGHT! Player number 13 has scored again!" all the people cheered loudly for the blond boy who is smiling widely and slapping his friends hand, it was neck to neck competition between Vocaloid Junior High and Utauloid Junior High. The suporter of Vocaloid Junior High is cheering loudly when the blond boy scored again, "LEN LEN LEN!" they're all cheering at his name. But the blond boy just keep playing and ignoring all the cheers,he passed the ball to his friend and then suddenly he collapsed. The paramedic is checking him, "He has gotten an asthma attack! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" one of the paramedics shouted. Everyone panicked and the game is stopped immediately, and between minutes the ambulance came and carried the dying boy. He was breathing hardly and searching for air,a teal-haired girl ran down and went to him. "Let me come too! Please!" the teal-haired girl said, "we don't have many much time,just come" one of the person said. She quickly went in the ambulance and the ambulance quickly drove to the hospital,the boy's family member are all there. "Miku! What happened?" a middle-aged woman asked with a worried look, "Len got asthma attack.." the girl looked very panicked "He's dying right now" her tears has started to flow down and she quickly wipe it out,despite wanted to stay strong and positive. "excuse me.. are you all the family member? You can come and see him now,he's in stable condition" a nurse said, "Oh.. thank goodness!" the woman sighed in relief and followed the nurse. The girl fidgeted and then the woman said, "Miku,come on! You want to see him right?" "Uh.. ye-yeah.." she followed behind. "he's in here" the nurse left and let the family chat with him, "Len.. are you okay?" his mom asked,he gave a small nod. "next time,be careful.. you can die anytime.." his father said and he grinned "it's.. okay.." he said, "don't say anything first!" his mother put a worried face again. "Miku? Do you want to say something? We'll leave both of you" his mother pushed out his father and closed the door. "Hey" Miku greeted him, "Hey" he greeted back,then both of them didn't say anything, "So.." both of them said in unison. "Ah.. you go first" Len said, "Okay.. so.. are you okay?" Miku asked, "Yeah.. it's just still a little hard to breath" then he coughed "don't talk anymore,just hear me out okay?" she held his hand, "I... was really scared when I saw you collapsed,I thought.. I thought.. I would never see you again. I.. I... I'm just scared.. at the thought that my bestfriend is going to leave me alone.." she took a deep breath and her tears started to drop, "Miku,I'm not going to leave you alone.. I'm going to live,for you and my family. You don't have to be scared Miku,I'm here,right in front of you" he held her hand tighter and wiped her tears from her eyes, "yeah.." she smiled. "so please live.." she asked, "I'll live" he said. "I promise you".

_Liar... _

"I can't believe it.. he looked okay at the hospital yesterday,but now.." his mother cried, "Lily.. it's okay.." his father hugged the crying woman,a red-haired girl is standing in front of the coffin not moving a bit,not crying,just looking at the blond boy who looks like sleeping. Her eyes looks dead and she didn't show any emotion,just like a ghost,emotionless,no soul in her eyes,no single piece of happiness or sadness,just a girl standing without soul in her,losing all of her hopes in love,the vibrant look in her eyes are gone,the shine of happiness had died little by little with her love. "You.. Liar.." she muttered, "Liar..." her tears is threatening to flow down,one tear fell down and she can't supress it anymore,her tears fell unstoppable. "W..hy... don't cry Miku.. don't cry.. ugh.." she said that but her tears won't stop,because her love is gone and her heart is only filled with hurt,emptiness and darkness,her heart is wounded because of the loss of someone who she cherished so much,the person who always warms her heart and makes her smile,the one who always makes her heart beats faster just with a simple smile. "Len.. I've always liked you.. no,loved you.. from the first time I met you.. till now.. I really missed you Len,I missed you it hurts me so much.." she mumbled sadly. "I hope you can rest well Len.." she said again and touched the cold hand of her love, "Miku..." ba familiar voice said, "Huh..? L-Len..? No.. no way.. must be my imagination" she shook her head and went outside for fresh air after crying so much. "good bye Len" she smiled.

"Uhn.. I'm tired... don't wanna go to school..." she groaned,her eyes are swollen and red after crying to sleep. "Miku! Get ready for school!" her mom shouted from downstair, "Ugh.. fine mom.." she woke up from her bed and started getting ready for school. "Hm? I feel like someone is watching me.." she looked around, "just my feeling" she continued her activity, "Mom,I'm going to school" she departed. "Yeah,bye Miku!" she waved towards her, "it's lonely without Len.." she sighed. Usually they would walk together and chatter a lot about random things that make them laugh non-stop, "I missed him.." she sighed heavily. "Ugh! Let's get over depressing things!" she said again, "good morning Miku..." a soft voice greeted her, "Oh! Prima! Hello!" she turned and greeted the black-haired girl back. "I'm sorry for yesterday.. It must be hard for you right? It's kinda lonely when Len's not around,usually he's the one who would cheer up the mood" she said with a sad face, "Yeah.. but I'm trying not to think about it and get over it,it's not nice to always mourns on dead people" she smiled sadly. "forget it,come on,school is waiting. Don't wanna be sad all the time" she walked again, "okay" the girl followed her. "_Miku.._" "Huh?" she looked back, "What's wrong Miku?" "Uh.. nothing,just my feeling" she shrugged it off. "ah,there she is.. look look,it's lonely without Len huh? Haha.. I pity her" a brown-haired girl whispered to her friend when Miku passed by and then she glared at her, "What do you know about me? Just shut up" she said to the girl coldly and she stomped away. "Annoying girls.. what do they know about me?" she muttered, "Oh well.. I really never had friends other than Prima and Len right? Maybe in some way it's my fault, I'm not good at talking with other people" she sighed.

"_Hey,what's your name? My name is Len" a blond boy asked with a smile,a girl looked up from her book,she has a weird shade of hair,it was like the shade of emerald,her eyes has the same shade with her hair,it's like a pair of emerald gems. __**"wow...she's beautiful.." **__the blond boy thought,"what's up with that stupid smile? Oh crap... I did it again" the teal-head covered her mouth "Don't mind me,go asked another person" she turned her head. "Hellooooooooo! . ? oh! And what are you reading?" he waved his hand on her face, "Annoying.." she muttered. "What? I AM annoying! Can't help it ya know!" he said while grinning widely. "Miku" she said, "Huh? What?" "Miku Hatsune,my name" she said again, "Okay! Nice to meet you Miku!" he said smiling. "Yeah,me too" Miku focused on her book again, "what are you reading? You haven't answered my question yet" he said. "Fine.. just one more and please don't bother me anymore. It's Shakespeare" she sighed, "Shake.. shake what? Shakespear? A spear? Is there any spear that you shake first?" he asked,she sighed again "I never met a person this dumb.." she muttered under her breath. "I'm sorry,what?" he asked,"No,nothing,shakespeare is a writer,the one who wrote Romeo and Juliet,Hamlet.. and some other poems.." she explained. "Oh! I know about that! The one with forbidden romance? I think..." he said, "Yep,that's the one" she smiled a bit. "You smiled! Hey hey,smile more! It's cute!" Len said happily, "Wh-what? No! Ah.. shut up!" she looked away and blushed. "Umm.. tsundere?" he grinned, "shut up!" she hit him in the arm "I'm going to the library"she said "I'm goin-" "Don't follow me,don't bother me,go to your friends" she cut through Len's words and walked out from the class. "Prima,I'm borrowing another book,thank you for your recommendation,the story is really interesting" Miku said to the wavy black-haired girl, "Um.. oh.. yeah.. how about this book?" she handed a thick-looking book. "this seems interesting... okay then! By the way,can I ask your phone number?" Miku smiled, "o-okay.." the petite black haired-girl written something in the paper and gave it to her. "Don't be like that,how about you smiled a bit? We're already friends!" Miku said,smiling widely. "thank you Miku-san!" Prima smiled a bit, "okay,see you after school Prima! And call me Miku okay!" she went out from the library, "so.. this time,split personality?" a voice said behind her, "what? I'm nice to my friends,I'm not used with new people Len-san. Get used to it if you want to be my friend,I once was like that too when I was with Prima,I even yelled at her because she's too shy. But now we're friends" the teal-headed girl explained, "that's why people don't like me,I'm too harsh" she said again. "I don't mind,I will become your friend" he said._

"Miku... wake up.. class is over.." a voice said,waking her up from her sleep. "Oh.. Prima? How long have I've been sleeping?" she rubbed her eyes and strecthed her body, "About an hour long.. did you sleep well yesterday?" Prima asked with concerned face, "Um.. no,I've been crying for hours then I fell to sleep,just now I dreamed about how I met Len and you.. it's been a long time since we're friends right?" she said, "Yeah,you were yelling at me when we first met.. it was like DON'T BE SO STIFF! SMILE A BIT! YOU'RE TOO SHY! BE MORE STRAIGHT FORWARD! It kinda scared me at that time.." Prima said as she mimicked her, "Ehehehe.. I can't help it.." Miku grinned. "but that's what I like about you... you're straight forward,I bet Len also like that side of you..." she said, "Hmm.. maybe.." Miku smiled a bit.

"I'm home.." "Miku,welcome home!" Mikuo greeted him, "how's school?" he asked "boring and tiring and the same as before.." she said and went upstair to her room. "If Len were still here,it won't be so boring.." "_Miku..." _"huh? I kept hearing voice calling me.." she looked around here, "Miku! Can you hear me?" a familiar voice called,a voice that she likes so much. Suddenly there's a tall figure about 180 cm tall,with a blond hair that is tied into a small ponytail and a pair of cerulean blue eyes.

Her body freeze up,her eyes widen in suprise,she was speechless until she took a deep breath and she braced herself to utter a word.

"L-Len...?"


End file.
